


i don't care what they say (i'm in love with you)

by anothermikaelson



Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Period-Typical Racism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway enjoy this fluffy fluff, i feel like this should've been at least MENTIONED in season 3 smh, why cant these two just be happy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: max, lucas, and the ups and downs of their relationship ft. period typical racism. but they never let it get in the way between them. post season 2/3.--aka max defending lucas and lucas restraining maxaka lumax fluff!rated teen for language
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: of wristrockets and skateboards [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	i don't care what they say (i'm in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from little mix's "secret love song"

To say that their relationship is normal, is definitely an understatement. 

Lucas and Max. Max and Lucas. The couple that everyone in town knows about. The only interracial couple in Hawkins, Indiana, and the only couple that people genuinely talk about. The young teenagers that "don't know what they're getting themselves into." 

At least, that's what all the idiots in town call them. 

**

The first time that they are seen together, it's about two or three weeks into their relationship. It's their first date that isn't at the arcade or at his house; instead, it's just a bike ride to the frozen lake for ice skating. 

Lucas is riding his bike, and since Max's has a flat tire, she rides with him. Billy and Neil are back in California to visit old friends, and Susan is doing whatever she does, so Max doesn't need to worry about them. For once, she can actually meet him outside her own house, put her arms around his waist, and place her cheek against his back. 

They ride through town quickly, even though the streets are halfway covered in snow. Lucas decides to drop off his bike by the arcade, so he and Max can walk to the lake, as the path to the lake is rocky. She agrees, and they get off his bike, and walk the remaining half mile, fingers laced together through their gloves. 

Kathy Pimbrook is the one who spots them first. A respectable woman in the town, she almost drops her purse when she sees them walking together. She heads to the lake with her kids, too, later, to take them skating. Her day's ruined when she sees them. 

Lucas holds Max's hand as she struggles to stay on the ice with her skates, having never done it on an actual lake before. When she falls, Lucas is somehow dragged down with her, and they both land in the snow by the edge of the lake. "MadMax!" He groans, as he struggles to get up. "Come on!" 

Max is laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face when you fell, Stalker. It was hilarious!" She sits up as well, only to be hit by a snowball. "Hey!" 

"What?" Lucas asks, holding up another ball of snow. He throws it, hitting his girlfriend square in the shoulder. 

"Stop it!" She attempts to make another snowball, but isn't fast enough, and is hit by yet another one, this time in the arm. "Seriously, stop it!" 

Lucas throws another one at her. "Make me." 

Max dodges it, and swiftly kisses him gently. When she pulls away, Lucas is almost frozen in position. Using this as an opportunity, the redhead throws a snowball at Lucas. She turns her head to the right, where she sees a woman staring at them. "Creepy lady, 3 o'clock." 

Lucas looks over. "That's Kathy. She lives two streets down from me."

"Why's she staring?" 

Uncomfortable, Lucas presses his lips together. "Well, it's not exactly normal to see us dating, you know?" 

Max blinks. "What? Why?" 

"Because, well..." Lucas gestures to him, and then to her. "...you're, well, you, and I'm, I'm..." 

Max finally understands. "Holy shit, looks like some bitches are being racist, aren't they?" She yells, loud enough for Kathy to hear. Lucas groans inwardly, and pulls Max closer so he can whisper in her ear. 

"It's normal here, Max. Leave it." 

"This isn't normal! Just because you and I look different doesn't mean that we can't be together! I swear to God, I'm going to beat the shi-" Lucas clamps his hand over her mouth before she gets too loud. 

"Seriously, Max. Let's just go. We can go to my house and watch a movie." He stands up. "Come on, MadMax." 

Sighing, Max stands up, and walks with him back to Lucas's bike, and they head to the Sinclairs'. "But honestly, the next person who judges us is going to end up in the hospital." 

**

It's Memorial Day. Every year, the Byers and Wheelers host a party for everyone, and it's no different this year. Jonathan and Steve are flipping burgers and making hot dogs, the adults are either gossiping and eating food or taking care of their kids, and the party is hanging out in the front lawn, their spot claimed with picnic blankets and plates of food. It's the first social event in the town since the annual Christmas party the mayor hosts, so everyone is extremely excited. 

Max and Lucas are sitting on their picnic blanket and eating, while Mike is teaching El how to eat a hot dog. Dustin and Will are talking about a new movie they saw recently, and Nancy is making sure none of the couples start making out halfway through the party. 

"Why is it called a hot dog?" El asks. 

Mike shrugs. "It's just what they named it." 

"Am I eating a dog?" 

"No, it's beef." 

"Oh. Then why-" 

"I don't know, El. Just try it." 

El eyes the mustard. "What is the yellow thing?"

"Just try it, El. It's mustard. It makes the hot dog taste better." 

"Okay..." El takes a bite, and her eyes light up. "Yum!" 

"You like it?" Mike grins. 

"Eggos are still better." Mike groans. 

Max stifles a laugh, and Lucas shoves a piece of watermelon in her mouth. "Shh, don't say anything." 

"I wasn't going to, Stalker." Max swallows the watermelon. "So, this happens every year on Memorial Day?" 

Lucas nods. "Yep. It's this boring, too. But this year you're here, and El, so..." 

"Aw, trying to be a ladies' man, aren't we?" 

"Shut up, Maxi." 

Max laughs, taking a sip of her soda. "Whatever. Are we not allowed to go somewhere?" 

"Not really." Just then, Dustin accidentally throws his cup of soda in the air, and Max jumps on Lucas's lap to dodge the liquid as it lands where she was just sitting. 

"Shit. Sorry, Max." 

Max glares at Dustin. "The next time that happens, your face will meet my fist. Got that?" 

Dustin nods, and turns back to Will. 

Lucas puts his arms around Max's waist. "So, are you going to get off, or...?"

"Nope," Max says tonelessly. 

"Okay, then. But just so you know, that group of adults are looking at us." Lucas tilts his head to a group of adults on the side, eyeing them. 

Max makes a sound in the back of her throat, and whips her head in their direction, her blue eyes like icicles daggering in their direction. "Hey, old-asses!" Max calls. They flinch, slightly offended, and Max holds up her middle finger in their direction. "Mind your own business!" 

"Max, you really didn't have to do that," Lucas says, looking around. 

"They deserved it, though." Max throws her hair over her shoulder, whipping Lucas in the face in the process. "Seriously, if they're going to judge us because we're together, I'll gladly kick all of their asses." 

"That's my girl. But seriously, don't do that. You're going to actually end up in juvie." 

**

It's three weeks after Billy dies, and it's the first time Max actually is willing to drag herself out of the house. 

It's totally not because her mom and Neil are out to California to tell the family the news, and it's totally not because she's on her period and Lucas needs to go buy her pain meds, which leads him to ask her if she wants to go take a walk afterwards. 

And it's a miracle she agrees. 

"I haven't been outside in so long," Max says, trudging along next to Lucas. "And it hurts to walk." 

Lucas laughs. "I've been trying to get you outside for ages. And would you like a ride?" 

"Sure, whatever." Max hops onto Lucas's back, and he takes her around the neighborhood, before they head back to Max's house. 

Lucas drops her on the couch, and sits down next to her, as she throws her legs across his lap. "Why do you always choose to let me back in, Max?" 

Max spits out her water. "What?" 

"I know you saw that couple earlier. They were looking at us with a whole judgey face. And it's because of me." 

"Yeah, I did see them. But it's not because of you. It's because of me, Lucas. People out there, they look at us because I'm the one who chose to date you. And they think I'm filthy because of it. Do you think I care? No, I don't. And neither should you. Those assholes can judge all they want, but they won't be able to change anything, okay? They might not want to see this going on between us, but it's none of their business, anyway. Besides, I love you, and that's all that really matters, Stalker." 

Lucas smiles sadly. "That was really meaningful up until you called me Stalker again." 

"You still love me, though." 

"That's true. I love you, MadMax." He kisses her softly, and she reciprocates for a minute. Then she quickly breaks away. "What's wrong?" 

"Meds are wearing off. Can you get me another one, baby?" 

Lucas laughs. "Of course, princess. I'll be right back." He kisses her forehead before letting her lie back on the couch.

_God, she's such an angel._

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i'm definitely writing a fluffy hill date fic next lol
> 
> happy late thanksgiving btw!! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
